Random Fics
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: “Alright, now list of suspects, none, motives, none, whereabouts of the stolen item, none, sidekick, none, cool detective name, none.”Chapter five up! Discontinued.
1. When lonely, call for?

Random Fics  
Anime: Battle B-daman

Author: Sakura-Moonlight

Author's Note: Hi, this is my third B-daman fic. This is titled Random Fics, and these are in order, as in dates and time. These ideas are all random in my head and I will give previews at the end of some chapters if I have the idea by then. I will try to include all the characters in each chapter, and as my title says, these stories are all random, so some things may seem impossible. (Bear with me) Some characters may seem OOC at times, and there may be an OC or two once in a while. Don't worry, they won't stay long. And no, I don't think there's going to be much B-da battles here, so this fic is not the place for action. Laugh at my pathetic attempt at funny stories, I don't think I'm a funny guy. (Gal) These stories are of fantasy, humour, seriousness, lessons, and sometimes adventure. Advice and tips are always welcome, flames are welcome, and ideas for stories are welcome as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battle B-daman, only the ideas I have for these one shots. Enjoy, and read on.

Chapter 1

When lonely, call for...

It was a nice sunny day here in the B'da world, and our heroes are just as busy as ever. Doing whatever they were doing, you can hear the sounds of joy right here, the laughter, the smiles, the congratulations…. Wait, did I hear right?

"This isn't working out Yamato; we got to try something else." Gray said.

"Gray! See? I was right and you were wrong?" Yamato was suddenly confused by Gray's expression. A smug smile, yet a twinkle of evilness in it.

"What's up Gray…?"

"Yamato, this whole I bet Tommi is magical isn't working out as you thought it would be, please just let me have a moment of peace." Gray sighed as he went off.

"Gray wait!" Yamato called out, but he was gone. Only whistles of wind were there to comfort the young 11 year old. Everyone was now growing up, but Yamato refused to. He knew that it was about his teenage years, but he told everyone that he wasn't 13 yet. No one listened. Still only soft blows of wind blew by his hair. Lonely, he had to admit. After that past year, their friendship just grew stronger, and stronger, he never imagined that this would be the way they'd drift apart. Sure, they weren't drifting apart yet, but it seemed like it. Everyone stopped hanging around him, even Bull, who always loved to play with Yamato when the others are busy. Mie was always willing to talk, but these days, it seemed like everyone was avoiding him, and on purpose too. Gray wasn't like that, and neither is all of his so reliable friends.

Tommi ran away as Yamato stood up to brush off the dust. The café was close; he'd go there for a snack, to refresh himself, just until he figure out why everyone was so weird.

"Yo Mie! I'm home!" Yamato called out as he entered the doors. Nothing. Silence, dead silence. Nothing like: "DON' CALL ME THAT!" nothing of the sort. Silence, it scared him. Just a little.

I slowly knew that this was the time to reveal ourselves. It wasn't much, but it was the least we can do for him for waiting this long without screaming. Besides, it was Mie who said to keep him away for the secret. I never knew why exactly, but I personally think Yamato did a good job.

Wait, I know those footsteps, I can hear it. My only family right now that I am clearly close to knew also. I could tell by the expression by just looking on that so readable face. I nodded. It was time.

Yamato stepped in more, hoping that it would help, he covered his green goggles over his sapphire coloured eyes, nothing. Nothing but pure darkness. He took another step closer, thinking that someone is going to get him if he moved quickly. It wasn't like him, but with all that was going on, he had a right. He shivered, and then sighed; this wasn't going to help him at all.

Then it creaked. The door. Yamato turned to see, the door was once again closed. More footsteps were coming right towards him; he blinked twice before stepping towards the shadowy figure. "I'm not afraid of you, just come at me!" He shouted.

I gave a sweet smile in the dark, though I knew no one would see. It was good. This was as a good time as any, I reached into my pocket, hidden away in my clothing. There was a small flash light, very small, but still able to shine some bright light onto the situation. I flicked the button.

"W-What was that?" Yamato turned, only to bump into something. "Ouch…" He muttered as he rubbed his face.

"Just great. I get stuck in here with you, in this weird situation." That ever so annoyed sound told him exactly who was talking.

"Enjyu! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!"

"I was hungry!"

"Then take your food and leave!" Even after that battle, these two still sometimes don't get along, probably that was meant to be. Sure they accepted each other as friends, but not everyday buddy buddies.

"Fine I will! Now…"

"What's up now cat boy?"

A low growl. "IF only I knew where the food is." He muttered.

"That brings me to MY question, why are YOU here Enjyu?"

"Someone left this stupid note on my b-daman. I'd let you see it, but it's too dark anyways."

I gave another silent smile to myself; I opened the cap, letting a small light shine in my other direction. It's time!

Yamato turned around to see that small glow coming from the back of the café.

"Enjyu, did you see that?"

"Sure did."

"Let's go."

"Wait, what do you mean let's?"

"Play with me here okay?"

"…. Fine."

"NOW!" A voice called out, and Enjyu and Yamato shed their eyes with their eyes as the lights flickered on. Smiling came out Gray, Bull, Terry, Armada, Mie, Wen, Li, Cain, Asado, Sly, Joe, Joshua, Karat, Leina, and Tommi.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" (You expected that didn't you?)

Shocked, Yamato ran towards the wall, looking at the red circle there, it was circled. "July 6th…"

"True son, happy 12 and 14th birthday to you." Mie smiled.

"Than, wait, what do you mean 14?" Yamato was fairly confused.

"Enjyu's 14 today!" Leina shouted.

"WHAT? HIS BIRTHDAY WAS TODAY?" They both screamed.

"You never told me Enjyu!" Yamato screamed.

"You never asked." Enjyu shrugged.

"Um, Yamato? Sorry about those 'leaving you alone without an explanation' times, are you okay now?" Asado asked. Yamato nodded weakly.

"After all those good times we stood through, I just can't believe," Yamato sighed. Asado looked up at the red haired almost teen, "I even begun to have doubts that you guys would, do that." Yamato even regretted of saying those words.

"Come on Yamato; don't feel bad, it's your special day laddie. If anyone should feel bad, it should be us of not hanging with you for these last few days, now I think a certain someone wants to give you a certain something, so hurry up laddie." Terry said as he saw the two. Yamato's smile reappeared as he ran to Terry's pointed direction.

"Yamato, I know Leina and Mie was supposed to be in charge of the food that you're supposed to be eating in the next hour or so that was supposed to be a secret that I don't know why it slipped out of my mouth," Gray was stopped by Yamato who had a clearly annoyed expression on his face.

"I still feel bad for that first time we met, I really didn't think that was the best meeting of friendship in the world, but talk about bad shares of friendship, Bull wasn't the greatest, and stealing food from each other wasn't the best thing for Terry. Meeting friends as your enemies, um not really good, and well, fighting against soon-to-be friends for money, I don't think your friendship comes easy." Gray started. Yamato smiled. "You got a point there Gray, now get to the real point please, I really want to talk to someone." Gray nodded.

"About the search for Cobalt blade, I think that spoiling your cake wasn't really, a gift of gratitude. So I asked Mie for the design, and I'm not a good baker and all, but I did my best." Gray showed Yamato a similar design cake for his 11th birthday.

"Wow Gray! You did this, for me?" Yamato was fairly surprised.

"I tried my best, as I previously said. Keep it in your room; you probably won't be able to eat this today, after you see what Mie and Leina cooked up for you." Gray winked.

Enjyu was actually looking like he is having fun now; I think that our hard work paid off after all. I think my brother, did a pretty good job.

"Yamato, please tell me that Enjyu is having fun at least." Li groaned slightly.

"What's going on?" Yamato stared at the sight that Li was sighing at.

Enjyu and Wen was in a wrestling match, and neither looked like they were about to stop. "Stop it!" Yamato yelled. Nothing, they were still in the same fighting stance. Joe and Terry saw that as a sign that they needed to step in. They sneaked over to Yamato and whispered: "Don't worry; we'll take care of this." Yamato gave thumbs up to their direction and to Li's.

Joe and Terry started to sneak over to the fighting couple; they were so involved in their fighting, that they didn't see Joe and Terry take away their b-daman. As soon as Joe got King Bakuso, and Terry got Blazing Khan, their fighting stopped and stared at the two, who was holding their b-daman up high. "GIVE IT BACK!" They shouted.

"Well, stop fighting for one," Joe said. They did.

"And there you go." Terry threw Blazing Khan at Enjyu who caught it rather nicely. "Birthday boy." Terry grinned as he walked away.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Wen screamed as he reached out for his b-daman, but Joe was too tall for him to reach. "There you go." Joe rolled his eyes as he threw King Bakuso at Wen, who caught it barely because he was off guard.

"Now, birthday speech!" Mie yelled as everyone pushed Enjyu and Yamato up.

"Oldest first, more wisdom." Armada said. Enjyu rolled his eyes.

"Fine, um, thanks? For not getting me stuck with Yamato any longer?" Enjyu said nervously as he stepped away. "YAY! MY TURN!" Yamato ran to the mike on all fours, and then stepped up.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you decided to throw a party for me!" Yamato smiled. The others looked over at Enjyu's direction, who didn't respond.

"I can't believe I even forgot my own birthday out of all days, to think that was even possible, it was because I was too worried of if you guys really were my friends or not. Armada always said each year you gain wisdom, and I think I'm beginning to see why that is. You guys have been through a lot with me, with us, together, it's been a long time and I appreciate that. I, want to thank you all, for sticking with me, even when there were tough times and bad memories." Yamato looked awfully mature right around then.

"Through all those journeys, I figured that our friendship would never end, and it only took a birthday party for me to prove that. It seemed foolish for me to think that you guys would just leave me after all those unforgettable memories together. Even though there were BIG risks, I think we came through it pretty well, and for that, I think I am supposed to say 'thank you' but I already said it once." Yamato started to laugh.

The others stared at him. "Oh, that's the end." He gave a grin to the crowd. As everyone started to play and eat and have fun. I looked to a distance, I am now 12, and I am proud of that. Sometimes, to beat loneliness, all you need, is a surprise birthday party with your best pals.

Author's Note: For this chapter, I have a little question for you guys out there. In this story, it is all in Normal POV except for some areas. All for the last paragraph, it is one person. If you can guess that. (Which would be pretty easy according the the hints I gave) Good job! I have no prizes, so don't expect one. It's just for fun in my boring stories.

Next Chapter: Hide and go B-da fire!

Preview:

_It had to come down to this, I wanted to blast that guy so badly! Mie just HAD to that. I bet the others are having just as much trouble. I just wish it wasn't way out here. That prize is awesome, that I can't resist. Great, next time I play a game like this, ask for Mie to create some clues. _

Guess I tried not to give too much away 'cause I'm even started on that yet, but oh well. Review please, tell me what you thought of this.


	2. Hide and go bdafire Pt 1

Random Fics  
Anime: Battle B'daman

Author: Sakura-Moonlight

Chapter 2

Hide and go b-da fire (pt 1)

Now let's see what happened last time!

Yamato was having thoughts and doubts about his friends betraying him because they have stopped hanging with him for the last few days, almost as if they were trying to avoid him. But it turned out to be a surprise party for him and Enjyu's birthday. Knowing now that his friends will never betray him after what they've been through, he starts to have fun once more.

"You ready Gray?" The newly 12 year old boy smiled at his friend.

"Sure Yamato, but I'm not going to give in just because yesterday was your birthday." Gray answered. They were in the town of Cowtoon and ready to b-da battle.

"Ready?"

"Set,"

"B-da…" "Yamato son!" Mie yelled, making both of them fall down. (anime style of course.)

"Mom, did you have to do that? We were just about to," Yamato screamed.

"B-da battle? I don't think so. You boys have been b-da battling for way too long. Just yesterday, we spent so much time to get ready for your big day, and most of the time you b-da battled with Gray, Terry, Asado, Wen, Li, Enjyu, Joe, Sly, Cain, Joshua, and you even tried with Bull! I think you need a break from these battles, and don't you think that I didn't know about this morning. I'm a mom; I know everything that goes around in the hous, ur, cat mobile."

"Um mom? What morning?" Yamato looked awfully nervous.

"THIS morning in fact young man, you were up real early to b-da battle with Gray, and now you're at it again. I heard you, you know? I knew everyone else woke up too. Not Armada, he sleeps through everything. You guys were at it for an hour, that's it!" Mie screamed.

"Hehe, what's it mom?" Yamato was really scared now, even Gray. She had the 'I'm going to pull off something evil and you can't stop me' look on her face.

"This. Is it." Mie said as she stepped closer to the boys, who scrambled out of the way. She stepped to the b-da battle field and took Cobalt Saber and Chrome Raven as well. She took out a bag from her apron, and put the two b-daman into the bag.

"Now, if you wish to see them again, there will be two ways." Mie smiled, evilly.

"One, if I go around, and half of the rest of the people or more are not caught b-da battling, WITHOUT your warnings," A groan. "Then your b-daman will be released, if not, two, you guys will have to wait a little, then play a little game." She winked.

Both Gray and Yamato's thoughts were the same, please, don't b-da battle now. Too bad……

As Mie went around, the groans got louder. Bull was practising with the Armada special, with Li, and Wen and Enjyu were having a fierce battle of Direct Hit battle. Joshua and Asado seemed to be stuck in a game of b-daman invasion. Cain and Joe and Terry and Sly were shooting down pins. Yamato gave a sad look. "Mom, what kind of game?"

Okay, the polls has answered for now. Assuming for the worst, I'm now putting another poll ready. Hope you guys notice this...

Captain for team one: YAMATO (Certain)

Captain for team two: Gray, or Cain (Your choice. FCM, sorry, got another submisson. Now I got a problem... If no one answers within the next 4 days, it'll be chosen randomly, as in of all the characters except some, because they're already in a team or as in captain. First come first go this time, for this poll only)

Now, here's the hard part. This is for sure, because both submissions has told me this.

Team one: (Currently possess) Yamato, Wen, Bull

Team two: (Currently possess) Sly, Joshua, Joe

Team members for team one: (Choose three)

Team members for team one: (Choose two) Currently there is one answer for the winner, which makes that my current answer. But if anyone says othervise, there will be another poll. So keep your eye out. I'm sorry, I cannot put on the next chapter as of it needs the team members ready to go. So, there.

Gray or Cain should be in Team two, so that narrows it down to only choosing two for team two. (A tongue twister eh?)

Choose three and two from these five:

Gray, Cain, Asado, Li, and Terry.

Thanks for your support. And thanks a lot if you decide to help out. Thanks to FCM and Robin for their reviews and answers. That helped me a lot. (I say too much thank yous don't you think so?) Right now, I'm in a frustrating mood from the sorting out of this new story, so try not to disappoint me for all my hard work trying to keep you guys happy k?


	3. Hide and go bdafire Pt 2

Random Fics  
Anime: Battle B'daman

Author: Sakura-Moonlight

Chapter 3

Hide and go b-da fire Pt 2

Hello everyone, and thank you for everyone that reviewed. Since no one has answered for the second poll, (Clearly my fault cuz I replaced a chapter) I have chosen the teams. Don't worry, I get to decide the winner this time, and the outcome will be something you won't expect. Just so you'd know, this is a longer chapter, and the Hide and go b-da fire part will end at the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this. Trust me, I'm not good with these things, but um, try to give me suggestions, my ideas are low right now and my brain power is down. Oh, and some characters will be making a short appearance, others longer. Don't worry, in this story, everyone gets something to say, do, whatsoever. You've seen enough of Mie, now let's go to our heroes. Enough with my blabbing, enjoy this It's a bit long, to me at least...

_**Here's what happened last time!**_

_"This. Is it." Mie said as she stepped closer to the boys, who scrambled out of the way. She stepped to the b-da battle field and took Cobalt Saber and Chrome Raven as well. She took out a bag from her apron, and put the two b-daman into the bag._

_"Now, if you wish to see them again, there will be two ways." Mie smiled, evilly._

_"One, if I go around, and half of the rest of the people or more are not caught b-da battling, WITHOUT your warnings," A groan. "Then your b-daman will be released, if not, two, you guys will have to wait a little, then play a little game." She winked._

_Both Gray and Yamato's thoughts were the same, please, don't b-da battle now. Too bad……_

_As Mie went around, the groans got louder. Bull was practising with the Armada special, with Li, and Wen and Enjyu were having a fierce battle of Direct Hit battle. Joshua and Asado seemed to be stuck in a game of b-daman invasion. Cain and Joe and Terry and Sly were shooting down pins. Yamato gave a sad look. "Mom, what kind of game?"_

"WHAT?" They all yelled the next morning. "Meow?" Tommi asked.

"That's right, you may not know this, but last night, I took all of your b-daman. I think I got everything, Cobalt Saber, Chrome Raven, The Armada Special, Wing Sword, Blazing Khan, King Bakuso, King Rekuso, Accelleon, Shield Giga, Samurai Phoenix, Dragogale, Lord Cavalry, is that right?" Mie smiled.

"Why are you smiling for? Give back our B-daman!" Asado yelled. Sly sighed. It wasn't going to be easy at all, with them at her disposal, we have to do whatever she says, even if she won't give them back after that.

"Follow my rules, and you'll have them back in no time flat." Mie said harshly. The group nodded. "Your mom is mean." Asado whispered to Yamato. "I HEARD THAT!" "And good hearing ears." Yamato sighed; this was one of the times when he wished he didn't have such a super mom.

"Well, this is my game. I was able to have time to hide them in special spots. Don't worry, it's actually not far, I can't believe I stayed up all night for this, but oh well, it'll be worth it, I still can't believe that." Mie sighed.

"What? What can't you believe?" Wen was energetic.

"That you guys actually slept through that." Anime fall.

"Now tell us the rules already, we want to find our b-daman." Asado cried.

"I wish for Dragogale's retrieval." Joshua stated.

"Calm down, listen to the rules okay?" This is it; they're going to have a little adventure of their own. With, or without their b-daman is their decision.

"It is called hide and go b-da fire."

"YAY! So we get our b-damans back, hide and blast people? COOL!" Yamato screamed.

"No son, it's actually quite the opposite, well, different than opposite. I have hidden your b-damans all around the b-da world. Well, parts of that. They can be from every town you've ever been to during your adventure. That includes Cowtoon, Wintoon, Neon City, Liken, etc, and may be hidden in places in between." Gray raised his hand.

"Questions later, I've been thinking about this for a long time and well, there are a lot of rules. I'd understand if you have questions."

Gray nodded.

"There are 12 people here, so they will be in two teams of 6. And this WILL BE DONE randomly." Mie raised an eyebrow, staring at Yamato's direction, who was whistling nervously.

"You will not be traveling with your group, so I will be dropping you guys off at each stop I have marked. Which will not be very close together. Your b-daman may not be at the spot I have dropped you off at so note that."

"Yes Terry?"

"Um, how can you be sure that no one has taken our b-daman?" A dead silence fell over the café.

"Um, a funny answer to that." Mie laughed nervously. Everyone looked at her, and their eyes went big. "YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"I never thought of that, but that makes it more important to find it right?" Mie said.

"Well, once you find your b-daman, which there will be no assigned time to, you will come back this very spot. Unless you are here with your b-daman, you disqualify yourself. If you find someone else's b-daman, unless it is part of your group, you cannot take it. Because if you do, the other team gets a point. I have borrowed…"

"BOY OH BOY! Walkie Talkies!" Yamato screamed.

"Yes Yamato, I will give them to each of you to contact if one of your members have found your b-daman. Then you may come back without a disqualify. The team that has all six b-damans back safely wins. If your team has three disqualifies, you automatically lose. And then we'll retrieve your b-damans."

"If no one gets all six, then the one with the most wins, and if there is a tie, then goes to the number of disqualifies, and after that, well, I haven't worked it out, but if that happens, I'll think of something. For the winning team, you get to b-da blast one, I repeat only one, b-da ball at someone of your choosing." The group gulped. "To prevent a big fight, the person who came back first in the winning team gets shoot first, and then so on. If you are disqualified or forfeit of any reason, you still get a chance to shoot, but only after all the others, and if your team have more than one, then if you were here first, you get to go last and so on. To also prevent fights, one person can be only shot at two times, so after that, your terror is over."

"And to see that this person who is being shot at doesn't try something, it will be in the dessert and they may try to dodge. The rules are as what I said. So remember that."

"Excuse me, but how long will this take?" Sly asked.

"As long as it takes for you guys, unless you want to forfeit." Mie gave a sheepish smile.

"This'll take forever Mie! This giant cat mobile takes too long. And what are the teams anyways?"

"That is to be revealed soon. Now, here's the walkie talkies you've been so excited about." Yamato grabbed one out of her hands, but to receive nothing but air. Pure air.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Yamato yelled.

"Um, Yamato?" Bull said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"It's in the bag."

"Oh."

Yamato received a white, blue, walkie talkie with red flames on the side, while Gray got a dark black one with some golden parts on it as well. Bull got a darkened gold with blue parts on it and Terry got a white and light blue walkie talkie. Enjyu received a purple one with dark red lines on the side; Wen got a blue one with light blue marks of flame, while Li got a crimson coloured and light red marks of flame.

Asado got a golden brown coloured one with red, white, and orange lines down the side, Joe got a dark blue with green stripes on the sides and a few golden small sparks. Sly got a dark green walkie talkie with yellow and orange little sparks all over, Joshua got a purple one with dark green and lime coloured stripes down the right side, while Cain got a silver one with black, red, and orange stripes down the left side of his. They all stared at Mie, who held a rainbow coloured walkie talkie with stars over it, and Armada held an orange one with fur like patterns all over it.

"Oh, these are only borrowed, want to buy it? Earn the money. These are made for you guys, especially. It's not special patterned or anything, because I, and they also thought that guys didn't like the pattern patternly kind of walkie talkies. So, there you go. Lose it, got to pay it, no choice given. Got that?" The group stared at her, still gripping onto the walkie talkie that was given to them, and nodded.

"All 12 of you have your names in this Armada." Mie turned to the giant yellow cat, who was looking rather uncomfortable. "You got to do your part. The teams are doing theirs, I have made my choice of the rules and went out for the walkie talkies and the time to drive out there to get the b-daman. It's your turn now, give your share." Armada nodded with a weird grin on his face. Mie reached in Armada's fur, and got a piece of birthday cake out. Mie looked at him rather angrily, he gave a weird sheepish grin and then turned away as Mie found a slip of paper and pulled it out.

"The first member of the first team is, Bull!" Mie announced happily. Bull shifted into his second form as he yelled: "AM I THE CAPTAIN? I CAN TAKE CARE OF THESE PEOPLE!" Everyone looked rather awkward.

"Sorry Bull, the captain is drawn at the near end."

"And the first member of the second team is, Sly!" Mie announced again.

Sly nodded as he shifted to the opposite side of Bull.

"The second member of the first team is, Wen!"

Wen gave a grin as he stood beside Bull, scrambling to his place.

"The second member of the second team is, um, Cain!"

Cain gave a wave as he joined Sly's side.

"The third member of the first team is, Asado!"

Asado looked rather weird as he went to the other team. Confused maybe…

"The third member of the second team is, Joe!"

Joe came over to stand with his team mates, looking confident in the sun.

"The fourth member of the first team is, Enjyu." The redhead muttered as he went.

"The fourth member of the second team is, Joshua!"

Joshua went his way towards his team, looking rather calm.

"The fifth and final member of the first team is, Li!"

"The fifth and final member of the second team is, Terry!" Yamato whispered to the only person beside him: "She must've spent a lot of time rehearsing."

"The captain of the first team is… Drum roll please!" Mie acted real confident now. Tommi clapped his paws on the ground. (Totally random)

"YAMATO!" She shouted to the sky.

"And the other captain of the second team is… Drum roll please!" She said the same thing, after announcing the last person standing, who shifted over to the other side quickly.

"Well, let the games begin! Hungry? Thirsty? Your problem!" Mie said.

"WHAT? WHAT? No food? No water? Are you crazy?" Yamato yelled.

"No, you guys went off by yourselves before in the middle of the night without any of these before, I'm sure you can survive again."

"BUT, that was then, and we didn't get a lucky bump in the nose." Yamato muttered.

"OKAY MR. BIGSHOT! You got a problem with this game like I got a problem with you people battling all day? Then be happy to not see them again! I want you to get a little exercise instead of tiring out your hands all the time! That's the reason there's a game, and to want food and water quickly, find your b-daman quickly and don't waste any time! Got that?" Mie screamed. Everyone cowered in fear.

"Yes…"

"Okay, get your stuff and think of everything because you aren't coming back unless you want to risk your things. You got 15 minutes. Line yourselves up as you finish your packing. And did I forget? If the captain forfeit, then the whole team loses, so be ready." Each team turned to their captain, and sighed deeply.

"There you go, first stop, Cowtoon." Mie said as she pushed the first one lined up fifteen minutes later, which just happened to be Cain. Cain looked around, he wasn't familiar with these areas, but oh well, as he started to bend down to check around. She wasn't going to hide Lord Cavalry just in the broad sunlight.

"NEXT!" Mie yelled as she stopped a while later, in the middle of a dessert. Out came the next one, which was a very unhappy Asado. "I get stuck in a dessert? Man the others are lucky. They might get stuck in a town. But he knew there were not many towns around. All the ones he has heard the others talk about are Cowtoon, Wintoon, Tsubakura Village, Liken, Neon City, and Charlitoville. Cain already got the first, who'll get the next five? He wondered to himself while walking around. The never ending dessert doesn't have anywhere to hide, but a lot of ground to cover. He hoped, that Mie didn't hide Acceleon just in the middle of the dessert. Then, that would mean someone would find him. With worry, he ran towards the light of the sun. "Who's next?" Armada asked as he rubbed his tummy. It still hurt after that draw a few minutes before. "We're far away from Asado now." Joe pointed out. "True," She turned Terry. "There you go, out on your journey."

Later they stopped on the edge of Wintoon. "Well, who's the lucky one?" Gray asked as he saw his own hometown once more. "I am, I guess." Bull laughed.

"Your turn." Wen whispered to his brother as they stopped once more in a forest area. Li nodded as he exited.

"Neon City!" Yamato gasped as he saw his stop. "Remember son, if you spend all your time exploring, your time will run out, so will your food!" Mie said to him as he got off. "Got that mom."

"Another forest?" Gray asked. Armada nodded. "Show your way out Gray,"

In the town of Charlitoville, Sly took his way as he walked steadily to find Shield Giga.

"I'm getting bored, can we do something now?" Joe moaned as he motioned to sit down. "No, this is your stop." Mie opened the door as it stopped on the edge of Liken. "FINALLY!"

"Well, there's always you Enjyu, out you go." Enjyu came out in Liken, as he saw himself surrounded by restaurants. "Great, it just has to be in their hometown eh?" Enjyu said to himself. "I HEARD THAT!" Enjyu turned to hear the shout coming from Mie's café. Enjyu silently muttered words as he went along.

"Tsubakura Village." Wen told himself as he found the café open again. "That's right. There you go, hope you don't get lost!"

"My turn." Joshua said as he came out of the last stop in the middle of the dessert. "Alright, that's the last of them. Let's head back to Cowtoon, and see how the boys do in my little game.

An hour later…

"This is clearly impossible, I mean, how can you find something in the middle of nowhere?" Gray asked himself. It's probably not in here, at least there's some shade in this place, I should ask Mie next time we do something like this, we can do it together in groups. Being this far away from fellow team members makes this a lot harder than it looks. Actually, it's harder than it looks, and as it looks, it's already very hard. (Funny eh?) I have to find Chrome Raven, or the whole team loses. Besides, I'm sure that I'm not going to pass off a chance to b-da blast someone.

"I don't see anything in this dessert, I should move on. Let's see, we're far away from each other, but the walkie talkies should still work. He pressed a button to link to one of his team mates, which happened to be the closest one. "Bull? Yeah, I'm okay, did you happen to find, oh that's great, but, oh, okay, I'll be over soon okay?" Asado hung up. Bull was in Wintoon now, he'd better hurry. Mie never said anything against getting together afterwards, and she did state the rules as it is. Asado thought as he begun to run. His team now had one; he just hoped Yamato could find Cobalt Saber, because the team depended on that. I'm a coming.

"YAMATO! YAMATO!" He heard a cry out to him as he slowly turned around. "Hey Karat, what's going on?" The blonde smiled at him. "Oh, why are you in town? Did you bring my big strong Bull back, where's the others?" Karat asked.

"Oh, we're um, playing, um a game right now. It's, um, complicated. Bull, um, he's in Wintoon." Yamato tried to explain without spilling too much. "Well, why is that? My big strong Bull should come visit me. I never knew he lived in Wintoon." Karat said.

"He doesn't, we're playing a game, my mom made it up. She scattered our b-daman across the b-da world, we're in two teams and we have to find it and get back to Cowtoon." Yamato explained.

"Bull's on your team?" Karat asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm the captain." Yamato said proudly.

"What do you do?"

"Actually, nothing. If I don't find Cobalt Saber soon, my team loses." Yamato muttered.

"OH NO! My big strong Bull can't lose, I don't want to see his fourth side again." Karat was surprised with a sad tone in her voice. Hehe, she's talking about the super five field right? Yamato remembered Bull's hair turned white, and everyone was surprised and fell right down.

"Karat, why are you here?" Yamato knew he shouldn't waste time, but he might never come back here in a while.

"I was supposed to put on the carnival of lights this year. I'm old enough to supervise it now, but I can't seem to find the guy who organizes it." Karat explained her problem.

"When's the carnival?" Yamato asked.

"It's tonight, I don't want to fail the people of Neon City, are you hungry? You can have some food at my place, and take some to Bull too." Karat smiled sweetly.

Yamato couldn't resist, the word food caught his attention instantly. But, mom told me not to waste time. "We're having fish." (Random, I couldn't think of anything else) Maybe, just a little while wouldn't hurt….

"HEY, IT'S ENJYU!" A girl screamed as he walked through Liken. Oh no…

"YEAH, IT'S REALLY HIM! CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"ME FIRST!"

"I'M NEXT!"  
"HEY! I ASKED FIRST!" Enjyu walked away awkwardly. This is bad, I wonder how Gray deals with it. Then he got a call.

"Who's this?" He asked, clearly annoyed but thankful that he had something to do instead of hanging with these girls.

A laugh came through, then another, a choke, and then a snort.

"Bull?" Enjyu asked.

"Enjyu? I thought you were Gray!" The first Bull's voice came through.

"HE'S NOT EVEN ON OUR TEAM!" Enjyu shouted as he hung up.

"Enjyu, what's going on?" A shy blue haired girl asked.

"Nothing you want to know."

"I want to see Blazing Kahn, can I?" She asked shyly again.

"Not that I'd let you see it even if I had it, but I don't." A loud gasp went through the crowds.

"WHAT?"

"We'll help you find it Enjyu-kun!" A blonde screamed.

"YEAH! WHERE IS IT?"

"IF I KNEW THAT, then I WOULDN'T BE HANGING AROUND!" Enjyu screamed.

"It's scattered across the b-da world." Enjyu muttered, giving up. At least they'll get off his back now.

"Come on girls! Let's find Blazing Kahn!" Enjyu's eyes widened as he saw a whole bunch of girls lined up. "YEAH!" Maybe, having fan girls aren't that bad after all….

"Gray laddie!" Terry shouted as he stopped to catch his breath. "Terry?"

"Yeah, who do I look like, Yamato?" Terry asked.

"No, where did you come from?"

"Never mind that, I found out where Chrome Raven is. I would've taken it, but Li was nearby at the time, so I waited until he was gone. Then I thought to get you too, you know, two is better than one, so let's go, I know where it is." Terry panted as he explained. Gray nodded as he came. The quicker they find his b-daman, the quicker his team is out of danger, and the quicker he can show it in Yamato's face. Gray never had an evil side before, maybe those tough guy lessons changed him, just a bit…

"WHAT?" Terry shouted. Gray turned to his blue haired friend. "What's going on?"

"It's not here! I swear, (Bad terry) it was here before. Right there!" Terry pointed to a bush. "You sure it wasn't in another place?" Gray asked.

"I have a good memory laddie, I know it was here, maybe Li took it." Gray suggested. "He's not on our team, and he didn't seem to know it was there at all. He couldn't have gone far. We can ask him, come on." Terry waved to Gray to go. Gray looked awfully confused. "Terry," "Yeah," Gray took out his walkie talkie. "Oh….." Terry blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm close to Liken, could use some food, good thing I brought a few b-da bucks along. From what Terry told me, they say a buffet is only an average meal. Boy, I could use some food." Joe said as he entered the gates. He searched everywhere, but he had a feeling that Mie wasn't going to hide it in corners.

"Hey, have you seen a b-daman nearby, seems to be lost or something. It's," Joe haven't finished describing when a boy with dark black hair and brown eyes answered.

"My friend, Trisha saw it on the b-da sage's hill. Perhaps you might see it as well." That was all he said.

"Weird, oh well, let's go." Joe said as his stomach started to grumble. "Oh great,"

"Bull, are you here?" Asado called out at the edge of Wintoon. "I'm here," Bull's second side answered as he appeared behind him.

"Oh, there you are. Where's," Asado looked at Bull curiously.

"I found Acceleon, but," Bull looked away.

"What?"

"This guy, called Linten, found it before me. He happened to put it in his bag for good luck. He was busy, and went off to Neon City. He said he had something important to do and that finding a b-daman on the ground was supposed to be good luck on his journey tonight. He said to go to Neon City with him and then we can retrieve the b-daman after his event. He was supposed to go there a long time ago, but then, he got a bit lost and got stuck in Wintoon. He's probably going to get lost again. I said I'll catch up with him and I got to wait for a friend. All he told me was that, oh and that some one is expecting him shortly." Bull said.

"Well, let's go to Neon City, I haven't been there in a while." Asado said.

"Yeah, sure should be nice to see Karat again."

"Wow, that was good food Karat, thanks a lot. But I really got to be going." Yamato said. "I don't want the people who's depending on me to be disappointed. Sure they're a good team and all, but nothing counts unless I have Cobalt Saber."

"Oh, when were they hidden?" Karat asked surprisingly.

"They were hidden last night. She drove the cat mobile across the b-da world without waking us up." Yamato explained.

"That makes things easier, but, did your mom forbid help from me?"

"No, none of her rules state that. Help from others weren't forbidden, not really." Yamato was now thankful for the fact that she made the rules like this.

"Oh, then I can help, if you want me to." Karat spoke.

"Really? How?" I'll need all the help I can get, no one has found a b-daman yet, none that I was informed of." Yamato's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that's good. I was looking for the guy for organizes the carnival of lights yesterday, but I saw a blur of a mobile of some kind. It was big, alright. I saw a figure come down and place something in the dark. So I guess that must've been your mom. Even though my dress was shining as bright as they can, I still couldn't see her because she was so far away. I was about to call, but now I know everything's fine. There's definitely a b-daman here." Karat said sweetly.

"But the question is, which one?'

"So, this is Charlitoville." Sly said as he looked around in the towns. (Sorry, I'm not good at remembering, or descriptions. Just bare with me okay? Thanks)

"Has anyone seen a b-daman nearby?" Sly asked. He knew if someone has seen something, he'd get a great start, but if not, then it's hands on.

"Yea, saw a lot of girls looking around here before, said something about, err a blazing b-daman of some sort. Some seemed to spilt off from here, and that was all." An elderly lady answered. "Thanks." Well, that can't be too much people. Blazing huh? Must be Enjyu's fan club.

"Sly? You there buddy?" He heard his walkie talkie call all of a sudden.

"Joe?"

"Yeah, I saw Joshua. He came to Liken in search of someone to you know, buddy up with. There was no way back to Cain, since we'd forfeit if we do. And Terry's walkie talkie was busy. Gray seems to not respond to his either. So I figured you'd have some news. We're at the b-da sage's hill. It is a long way up, we'll inform you if we found something. I heard that they're still in the forest areas. You go over there, I'll try to get Cain. Help Gray, Chrome Raven's the key to winning. Besides, there's someone I'd like to blast today."

"Alright,"

"Come on! Why isn't this thing working?" Terry yelled in frustration.

"Am I supposed to know? I'm not a walkie talkie mechanic." Gray sighed.

"Yes! Finally!" Terry got through.

"Hello?"

"Oh Li, um, no, not really, say, have you happen to find Chrome Raven in the forest before? Oh, I see, what? Alright, long blue hair and green eyes, wearing a blue pointy hat with a green ribbon, a light golden overcoat and dark blue pants, alright, thanks, but, why, oh, okay. Thanks, bye." Terry hung up.

"So, what did he say?" Gray asked.

"He said that after I left to find you, a blur of gold jumped into the bush. It turned out to be a dark blue haired girl with emerald eyes. Wearing a light blue pointy hat with a green ribbon, a light golden overcoat and dark blue pants. She said that sorry for ruining anything he was doing and when she heard some sounds in the nearby trees, she jumped off. Li said he saw a blur of black hung onto a ribbon on her coat. That might've been Chrome Raven."

"Oh, that description sounded almost, like…"

"Well, the pointy hat part sounded like you, an awful lot. You think she was one of your fan girls?"

"Hope not, I got enough. Give her to Enjyu or something."

"Okay, so, any idea where this girl might be?"

"She was heading in my opposite direction, so, we should go forward." Terry observed.

"Alright, I hope he's right."

"Tsubakura Village, I sure haven't been here long." Wen said as he saw Lake B-daman. He gave a soft groan as he saw the waterfall. I hope Mie didn't throw any down there.

"Well, my b-daman's not going to find itself now." He slowly wandered off into, well, a yard. "Oh, this is Te- Whoa!" He yelled as logs were sent his direction. He barely dodged it. This sure would be a great time to borrow Terry's sword. Wait, that's right, this is Terry's home. "I'm not Terry, call off the crazy logs!" He shouted. Nothing, they kept on going. Darn…

**Ooo, I cliffhanged you! Hahaha! Sorry, I haven't had much chances to cliffhang anyone lately.. After watching Battle B-daman on the TV, I kind of remembered to update my story. So, thanks TV! Lately, ideas are kind of slow, so don't expect an update anytime soon. Oh, just so you'd know about my crazy life, the ep was Number 43: With Friends like These... It was very painful, I saw it once, and I forced myself to see it again, knowing it'll probably make me turn away... Oh well, enough with my life. I just had to tell someone, mainly you guys, just so I don't burst into tears. **

**The next update will be in around two weeks or something, I don't know. I was never a good updater. And there WILL be another poll in the next chapter, ooo, a lot of polls lately. Um, yeah... That's all I need to say... **

**Wait, another note coming up. I'd like to know if you'd like for this fic to continue. I have many ideas, but they're sucky when it turns into words on the computer. I'd like to know if you liked these stories or not. Depending on that, it'll tell me either to delete this, update much slower than usual, ideas of improvement so I'd keep this on, or just stay like my usual horrible writing. (Sorry, my self confidence is low, I mean LOW) Thanks, that would help a lot more than you'd think. Oh, and for Chapter 5, (Meaning the end of the Hide and go b-da fire series (It's not much of a series,)) who would YOU like to be the main character for that? Everyone gets a turn, so Yamato, Enjyu, Mie have already been used, choose one, two, or three people you'd like to be featured! I have an idea in mind, but your ideas count too! That's the question for this chapter. Now, I think I typed enough. Review please, and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Hide and go bdafire Pt 3 and final

Random Fics  
Anime: Battle B'daman

Author: Sakura-Moonlight

Chapter 4: Hide and go b-da fire Pt 3

**Author's Note: Here's the last, awaited chapter of this Hide and go b-da fire series. I hope you enjoy it. There might be a few errors, and please report them if you find any. I did edit this, but some things just seem right in my mind. Thanks if you do. So, if things seem a little too rushed, don't worry about it, it's all part of the plan... Oh, read please, and have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Sakura-Moonlight does not own Battle B-daman, she owns the plots, and her OCs, like Marina, Reyna, Wendi, etc. They will make return visits sometimes, if you guys want that is.**

_Here's what happened last time!_

_"Tsubakura Village, I sure haven't been here long." Wen said as he saw Lake B-daman. He gave a soft groan as he saw the waterfall. I hope Mie didn't throw any down there._

_"Well, my b-daman's not going to find itself now." He slowly wandered off into, well, a yard. "Oh, this is Te- Whoa!" He yelled as logs were sent his direction. He barely dodged it. This sure would be a great time to borrow Terry's sword. Wait, that's right, this is Terry's home. "I'm not Terry, call off the crazy logs!" He shouted. Nothing, they kept on going. Darn…_

"Alright Karat, tell me EXACTLY where you saw the cat café." Yamato said.

"Um, it was around here, or maybe there, or there, oh, I don't remember." Karat cried. Yamato groaned. This'll take a while.

"Come on, I'll find my dad, he'll help us." Karat suggested.

"Fine, anything…" Yamato admitted to defeat.

"Daddy, um, can you help us find a b-daman in the city, it's important." Karat said as she entered her mansion.

"Dear, with the carnival of lights on tonight, and still no one showing up, I cannot help you, besides, your job's not finished yet, when it is, perhaps I can help you then."

"Alright daddy." Karat looked to Yamato with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'll help you if you help me, but you have to hurry." Yamato said.

"Deal."

"How, much farther…" Asado moaned as they stopped in the middle of the dessert.

"Not much longer, now would you stop?" Bull Two asked.

"Gladly." Asado said as he thumped to the ground.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Bull Three shouted.

"Alright, alright, but you know, lion skin's heavy, and the fur makes it warmer."

"Wow, thanks…" Enjyu said as after a few hours, the fan girls has returned and found Blazing Kahn safe and sound.

"Did you hear that girls? Enjyu-kun just said thanks!" The leader yelled. "YEAH!"

"Where did you find it?" Enjyu asked, curious.

"Come on, Marina, tell him!" The leader took a young girl, around 9 or 10 with darker brown hair and light red highlights, wearing a dark orange top and white loose pants along with a long red jacket left open, the sleeves were just a few spaces from the end of her arm.

"It was," The young girl stuttered.

"Hurry up with it!" Enjyu was annoyed already. "Marina, hurry up!"

"It was on top of a tree!" Marina screamed.

"What?" Enjyu was about to blow. Why would Mie throw Blazing Kahn up a tree? Marina gave a soft blush, as she whispered to him. "I'm not of your fan club, I'm only here because my sister is here. That's the leader over there. The boys here find Leina-chan cute, but I think they're too young anyways. Besides, I'd prefer Gray over you any day. It seems that Mie has not estimated the power of the fan girls has she?" Marina gave a mysterious grin as she snuck back into the crowd. Enjyu's face was now red, who'd think Gray was better than him? This does it! We have to win! And, err, Enjyu's mind made up, that girl, reminded me of… Li?

"Alright, any sign of pointy hat?" Terry asked.

"No." Gray muttered. He HATED the nickname they gave to the girl, it was like an insult to his hat. Gray sighed. If he had Chrome Raven, then he'd blast through these trees instead of trying to find a way to walk through them.

"This way Lad," Terry ran towards an opening. Gray followed.

"A ha! There's pointy hat!" Terry pointed towards a young girl. It was like what Li described, long dark blue hair over her shoulders, the hat, the emerald eyes, the overcoat, everything. And on the edge, was the slightly battered b-daman. "Now, we can go and kindly ask her for it, or… we can sneak it away from her." Terry whispered. "I'm sticking with number two, maybe she's a fan girl." Gray whispered. All the fan girl business wasn't dying down, and Gray wanted protection. "Fine."

"So I ran through the trees and touched the spot before he touched me!" The girl exclaimed. She didn't seem to notice the b-daman hung up on her coat. She spun around in joy, causing Chrome Raven to fly off, and slowly fly to Gray's direction.

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssss!" Gray shouted as the b-daman came at him in slow motion, his hands set out to catch it.

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttt!" Terry yelled in slow motion also.

"Gotcha!" A light brown haired girl caught it in mid air before it reached Gray's hands. "Wha?"

"Hey, aren't you that guy? On that poster thing?" She asked. Gray sighed. Great, this annoyance feeling felt more horrible than the fan girls. At least they knew who he was.

"Yes, I am that guy on the poster thing. I'm Gray." Gray said.

"And I'm his pal Terry, would you mind to give back that b-daman?"

"This?" The brown haired girl asked. "Not likely, why do you want this?"

"Wendi, back up would you?" The 'pointy hat' said.

"Fine, only because you said so Reyna."

"So, you're Wendi? And you're name is Reyna?" Gray asked. "Sure, haven't you guessed? Wait, where did you get that hat?"

"Like a few years from now." Gray answered.

"I got mine a few months before, I wanted something original, but all they had in stock was these! Nothing! No Yamato goggles, no circus performers' hats, no hoods of a poncho, no blush, not even Tommi fur!" Reyna yelled. Gray sighed. Great, an anti-fan girl, just great. I can't believe she'd prefer blush, circus performers' hats, goggles, hoods or fur even! And what's up with that? They don't even know me, they know everyone but me, oh my gosh, this feels so horrible! What's wrong with me!

"Those were probably based on mine, but what's wrong with it?" Gray shouted.

"Nothing, it's just that, well, it was sunny and I needed a hat, didn't think a big wizard hat would be in stock.

"Alright, but wait, what are those circus performer things?" Terry stepped in, no one he knew wore that.

"You know, those brothers, red, and blue, yellow thingy, I didn't think there was a name for that, so circus performer it is." Terry chocked back laughter, just wait until Wen and Li heard that. Extreme violence here On second thought, rather not mess with the hats.

Gray chuckled before asking again. "That b-daman's mine, Chrome Raven. It must've got stuck on your coat, may I have it back?" Gray asked.

"No." Huh? Gray's expression was hilarious.

"Why not laddies?" Terry asked.

"You seem to like this an awful lot, and we need two more players for our game, just so it's not just me and Reyna here. After you play, we'll give it back, promise." Wendi said.

"Alright, but it's not a winner take all is it?" Gray asked.

"Of course not. Don't you trust us?"

"After meeting you for only 5 minutes, I'd rather not."

"What's the game?"

"Are, we, almost, there?" Joshua panted. They were almost at the top, and no b-daman in sight. "Great, I found something." Joe said.

"What's that? Another flower, a bush? A rabbit?" Joshua asked. They've been finding random things in bushes and grass for hours, at least it seemed like so to them. It was in the late afternoon, and the sun was still shining rather brightly.

"No, a b-daman!" Joe cried. "Whose is it? And how did Mie drive all the way up here?" Joshua asked in confusion.

"It's, Lord Cavalry!"

"Could this be the b-daman that strange boy told me about?" Joe asked himself.

"Maybe there's more. Mie shouldn't have done all that trouble just to put one b-daman up here, there must be more." Joshua said.

"Well, let's get searching."

1 hour later.

"It's hopeless, it's not going to be like, hey! Grab something out a bush and it's my b-daman." Joe muttered as they sat on the sidewalk and reached into a bush, he brushed it off and threw it on the side, which was on the ledge of the hill. "Um, Joe." Joshua said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"You pulled your b-daman out, and now it's rolling off the LEDGE!" Joshua screamed. (Weird…)

"What the?" Joe screamed as he saw his b-daman roll off the hill. "Gotcha!" He grabbed onto Samurai Phoenix just in time, but again… "JOSHUA! HELP!" And fell off the hill and landed onto a tree, hanging by the branch of his shirt.

"Throw me Samurai Phoenix!

"Alright, here goes!" Joe held Samurai Phoenix by one hand and threw it, missing the other branch right beside him by a few centimetres.

The b-daman went its way up. All the way up to Joshua's hand and he caught it with a bit of a struggle. "Alright, I'll be right down!" Joshua called.

"Don't bother, by the time you get half way, my branch would've fallen already. Would ya jump already?" Joshua gulped. He was hoping no one would discover his fear of heights after he fell in the pit of lava earlier in the previous year. He wasn't thinking right, and once he's finished doing it, at least until Terry jumped into the way, it didn't feel so bad, because it didn't hurt at all. Now, he has SOLID ground, or SOLID tree right below him. Alright, I got to have a reason to jump. A solid reason. And within a few seconds, Joshua fell down, past Joe, eyes wide open, and fell into a bush. "Alright!" Joe yelled, struggling free of the branch, and fell down as well.

"Samurai Phoenix is here, how many left captain?" Joe spoke through his own walkie talkie.

"Um, Wing Sword is still no where, we have no idea of Shield Giga, Lord Cavalry is here, we might have an idea of Chrome Raven's whereabouts, and eh, Dragogale, is no signal either." Gray replied. He didn't want Joe to hear that he's stuck playing with a couple of girls.

"Did you guys see Sly? He went to get you in the forest an hour ago I think? Not sure…" Joe spoke.

"No, nothing. We haven't met anyone but Wendi and Reyna…" Gray was shocked his mouth slipped.

"Wendi? Reyna? Who's that? Your secret girlfriend? A half-sister? Your long lost cousin?" Joe screamed.

"Don't be ridiculous. They're just girls who has a hold of Chrome Raven and won't give him back unless we play this game." Terry spoke through as well.

"Oh, then do your best. We're off to find Dragogale." Joe clicked on the red button. "Alright, let's page Cain."

"How long will this take?" Wen yelled. He was constantly jumping from log to log to log as it kept coming at him full speed. It didn't take long for Terry to stop them. He looked behind. They kept coming and coming from behind. That's it! If I don't destroy the logs, they'll keep on coming at me till I get away. But I haven't got my b-daman, or a sword handy in case. Perhaps I should've asked for Ninja training. He sighed as he felt a swift wind come by. The logs started to slightly change direction, but not much. I got to get past these logs. He jumped onto one, and then another, and was just about to jump onto the safety ground when a log hit him in the head. "Ouch." He felt a slight bump on the left side of his head.

"Now, I can finally go in, without any logs to distract me." Wen sighed. He knocked on the door. Silence met him.

"Um, I guess I should just go in, but that wouldn't be polite at all. But what if there's a b-daman in there?" Wen said to himself as he slowly pushed the door open. There sat Terry's parents eyes closed, with a very familiar b-daman that met his eyes. "The Armada special!" He called out, which caused the male to open one of his eyes. "Who are you?"

Wen sweat dropped immediately. "You see, that b-daman, it isn't yours." Wen said nervously. The female opened one of her eyes now.

"He is right, that is not ours. But how?"

"Um, mind if I take it?" Wen asked.

"It does not belong to us, but do you know who it belongs to?"

"Yeah, Bull." Wen answered.

"Very well."

Wen sighed with relief as he took the Armada special and left, as he did so, he lay down, tired from all the log dodging. "Please, tell me it's over…" He said.

"Bull? I got your b-daman, oh, alright, I'll be on my way, as soon as I," Wen's eyes widened as he saw more logs come his way. "DODGE THESE CRAZY LOGS!" He shouted as he tucked his walkie talkie away along with the Armada special. "Here we go again."

"Alright, you ready?" Wendi asked.

"Fine, come on, give me your best shot!" Gray shouted.

"At what silly?" Reyna asked, confused. "We're playing tag!" Reyna shouted.

"Tag?" Terry asked, confused as well.

"Yeah, there's one person who's it, and that person have to touch, or catch, another person so then that person's it, and so on." Reyna explained.

"When does it end?" Gray asked.

"Well, we never know." Wendi replied.

"So, you in?" Reyna asked.

"Might as well lad." Terry sighed.

"Alright then, you're it!" Wendi cried as she touched the blue haired boy. Terry sighed. This won't be fun.

10 minutes later.

Who, knew, they, could, be, so, fast? Terry panted. Wendi was just around the corner, but he knew better to go after her again.

Flashback

_"You can't catch me, no you can't!" Wendi said._

_"I can too laddie, just you see." Terry ran after her into the plains, when there was grass everywhere. _

_"I know this place better than you'll ever do." Wendi smirked._

_"Arrr." _

_"Don't growl like that, come on, admit it, I'm too fast even for you."_

_"I'll catch you!" Terry shouted as he ran full speed towards the girl. _

_"No way! You're through!" Wendi shouted._

_"What?" _

_"You're stuck, I know my way through the maze, however, you don't." Wendi replied._

_"What maze?" Terry asked._

_"The one you're in now. By the time you get out, I'll be long gone."_

However, his sword helped him out faithfully. Gray was nowhere to be seen, and neither is Reyna. Terry sighed. I'm alone. "You there? You in there?" Wendi touched him lightly.

"What's up with you?" Terry asked.

"Nothing, this isn't any better than playing with Reyna. Tag was our favourite game, but no one wanted to play with us." Wendi sighed, her long brown hair hanging swiftly by the shoulders, her eyes were soft cerulean. "I was always the girl with all the daring skills, and people didn't like Reyna because she always wore that golden overcoat that her mother gave her. Mother Teresa, was the beauty of the town. She was always so kind, but everything changed when she left the town to give birth to Reyna. After that, five years later, Reyna's mother died, leaving only the overcoat with her. I befriended her because she was so lonely, and I always got in trouble doing daring stunts." Wendi blurted everything out.

"Well, you know what?" Terry asked.

"No, what?" Wendi's sapphire eyes softened.

"You're it!" Followed by laughter, was a loud shout in the air. "I got you!"

"Finally, Neon City!" Bull exclaimed, after hearing that the Armada special was safe from Wen, he had doubts that Asado wanted his b-daman back before anyone else. In news, the armada special was the first b-daman in hand of their team. News reached that Samurai Phoenix has been found already as well.

"Alright, where is he? Where is LINTEN!" Asado cried.

"Hey! You're here!" Yamato shouted.

"Yamato!" Asado cried.

"Yeah! Short time no see!"

"You're here too Bull, that's cool!"

"Have you seen a guy named Linten here? He's got Acceleon." Asado spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he needed it for a project for this thing in Neon City." Bull explained.

"Oh! Karat's been looking for him for her festival of lights tonight. She said she saw mom drive through here last night, and placed a b-daman, or two around here somewhere." Yamato said.

"Really? Then we should find this guy. We'll need it. Our score's currently tied." Asado told Yamato.

"Tied? Which one did we find? Which one did they find?" Yamato asked, secretly hoping Gray didn't find Chrome Raven as of now.

"Wen discovered Armada Special, but hung up before I talked to him anymore, and word says that Samurai Phoenix is found also." Bull said in his second form.

"Oh, come on, Karat's just over there."

"Oh Bull! You came!" Karat cried happily.

"Yeah, where's Linten?" Bull's third form asked.

"Oh, is that who I should be looking for? If so, then I don't know. I can help you find him, what's going on?" The blonde was so confused.

"Acceleon's by Linten's side, we must find it!" Asado shouted.

"Alright, if you're so eager. Perhaps we should spilt up. I'll go with Bull to find the mystery b-daman, and Yamato and Asado can go find Acceleon." Karat explained.

"But," Asado stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"How are we supposed to cover Neon City so quickly?" Asado asked.

"You'll find a way." Karat grinned as she and Bull disappeared into the crowds.

"Hey Yamato?" A voice came through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah? Wait, Enjyu?" The young teen hero asked.

"Yeah, I found, or should I say, Marina found Blazing Kahn an hour ago or so. I didn't call because the fan girls, who actually HELPED me with this thing, were attacking me like crazy. I'm not safe for long. So, that's a score alright?" Enjyu asked.

"Yeah, you can have a lookout for Cobalt Saber, King Bakuso and King Rekuso. We've found the Armada Special and know where Acceleon is, there's also a mystery b-daman in Neon City. We're ahead." Yamato spoke.

"Alright. I'll try. I'll be on my way back to Cowtoon." (Cool! I made Enjyu calm!)

"Sly buddy! Gray and Terry aren't there anymore!" Joe cried through the walkie talkie. Sly sighed. Mie gave the walkie talkies to them for communication, and here he was, doing communication when he didn't need it at all. "I think I figured that out already." Sly sighed again.

"Alright. Samurai Phoenix and Lord Cavalry are here, Dragogale, Wing Sword, Shield Giga are no shows, but I think Gray and Terry got Chrome Raven covered. Try your best to find some alright?" Joe asked.

"Alright." Just as he hung up, another call came in.

"Sly?"

"Is this you Cain?" Sly's voice was so surprised.

"Yeah, I found Shield Giga in Cowtoon, amazing huh?"

"Yeah, that brings us a whole lot closer together." Sly answered.

"Alright, I'll be waiting there for you all, Samurai Phoenix is found, is that right? And so is the Armada Special and Blazing Kahn?"

"I'm sure that's true, why would anyone lie about these things?" Sly asked.

"No idea, but I'll keep in touch with you if anyone else arrives at Cowtoon, probably Enjyu or Bull. Maybe others too." And with that, he hung up.

Sly sighed with relief, his b-daman is safe, but Dragogale and Wing Sword aren't. I'll keep a lookout for them, but right now, it's most important for Chrome Raven to be safe. Better contact Gray.

"Alright! Crazy logs gone, and mission complete." Wen sighed. Then his mind hit him. "Of course! I didn't even find my own b-daman yet!" He shouted. And with that comment, he rushed off to find King Bakuso…..

Okay, this is not going to be a cliff hanger, I promised you guys I'd finish this series in this chapter, and that's what I'm going to do. Alright? No worries, now, back to Wen…

Only to fall down 10 seconds later of exhaustion. (A/N: Ouch.)

"Bull? I think the mobile stopped around here." Karat said, suddenly stopping.

"Yeah, you're right," Bull two said. "There's still some tracks, so, it's got to be nearby." Karat's soft eyes widened as she saw a glint of red in the corner. "It's King Rekuso!" Karat reached out to grab it, as everything reached out in slow motion. A garbage man reached for the b-daman along with piles of trash along with it. "N-oooooooo!" Karat shouted as the garbage man dumped the trash into a trash bag, and into a truck of trash. (A/N Be creative will ya?)

"See you Miss. Karat!" The garbage man said as he drove the car away. It took Bull 1 second and Karat 2 to realize what was going on. "After it!" They shouted.

"There, that's Linten!" Asado pointed to an older looking guy.

"Hey there, our friend's b-daman is in your possession is that right?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, but I really need it for this job I'm doing." Linten answered.

"Really? What's the job?" Yamato asked. Asado sighed.

"I was hired to help out with the festival of lights 9 years ago, and I haven't lost my job since, but these days, bad luck seemed to travel with me everywhere, so I found a good luck book that said if you find a b-daman on the ground or anywhere, and no one seems to own it, take it along on your journey and it'll bring your job good luck." Linten explained.

"What book was it?" Asado asked, curious.

"Good luck charms for dummies." Sweat drop.

"Oh, but you've done it so well for the last 9 years, at least I think so, why would you need it so suddenly now?" Yamato asked.

"Well, good luck's always, well, good." Linten smiled.

"If you say so, but we really need that b-daman, and quick." Asado begged.

"Alright, after the planning, it'll be yours. Just to be sure okay? I don't take any risky situations unguarded." Linten said.

"Deal." Yamato sighed, deals were not very good these days.

"Cool, now it's only Wing Sword, Dragogale, and Chrome Raven." Gray answered.

"Yeah, are you close to retrieving the b-daman?"

"I think so, we're in a game called tag…" Sly gave a slight groan. "What's wrong Sly?"

"Trust me, I dealt with kids before, and tag," He paused. "Goes on forever, there's no chance that they'll let you go anytime soon." A moan from the other side.

"We've got no choice, we've got to get that b-daman, not only for Mie's game, but for my game!" Gray shouted. "Alright, alright, try to find one of them, ask them how long it might be, and ask how can we make it shorter, then contact me okay? I need to send these info to Joe and the others." Sly sighed. By the rate he's going, his batteries aren't going to last long.

"Yeah, yep, that's right, yeah, tag, I know it's practically impossible to break a chain of tag, yep, they're still going, good, alright, see you." Sly hung up. Joe and Joshua were eating at that moment, and their job was to find Dragogale at the moment. I guess it's up to me to find Wing Sword. Sly looked beside him, and ran back out of the forest. I have a feeling that Wing Sword is somewhere Terry will never suspect.

"Here we are, the fan girl society. No offence to Terry and all, but fan girls have died out on him lately. At least he's happy about it, I'll be sure that Gray or Enjyu would love to have a lucky break like his." Sly walked inside, and there it was, Wing Sword, on a wooden table. Sly quickly grabbed the b-daman, and ran out, closed the door, and started to pant.

"Note to self, fan girls dress crazy, and I'm so glad I don't have any." Sly panted as the image of one of the girls dressed up like Enjyu.

"Not, going, to, give, up, come, on, move, feet, move!" Wen screamed as he practically dragged him to walk. "Never go to Terry's alone again." He muttered as his walkie talkie rang. "Li?"

"Yeah, I happened to find your b-daman up in a tree, I wonder why Mie would do that?"

"Well, no clue, but you have it?"

"Yep, and the Armada special have been found as well, seems like that the other team's ahead by a few, and none of the captains have found their b-daman yet."

"Thanks bro,"

"Glad to be of service, I'll be at Cowtoon, and if I see any other b-damans, I'll be ready to report."

Wen sighed. He tucked his walkie talkie away again, (A/N: In no place I don't know where, but he did seem to pull blue bandages out of nowhere, so I guess he can tuck a walkie talkie in there too right?) with a thump, he lay down, only to meet his eye by a blue shine. "Could it, cough be?" It was Cobalt Saber, right next to his face, but… Wen's eyes slowly dropped. Way to go, just when your team would've won a victory…

"Yes!" Reyna shouted as she caught Terry once again. Reyna's been it once, and Wendi none, Gray's been caught three times and Terry twice.

"This game rocks!" Gray shouted as he struggled to run away from Terry.

"Well, that's the whole point, it's a whole lot more fun to play with you guys, but since you've done something special for us, we'd do the same to you." Reyna said as she gave Gray Chrome Raven back.

"Thanks, Reyna, I appreciate it, and if you'd ever want to reach us, just come by the cat café." Gray spoke.

"Alright, we'll be in touch." Terry waved bye to the two girls. Gray and Terry high fived as soon as they were out of sight. "Mission Accomplished."

"YES!"

"Miss. Karat, I am so sorry, I'm an ungrateful servant, will you ever forgive me? Is there something I can do?" The garbage man asked as he heard her story.

"I'll forgive you, and you can search all the bags for a red b-daman please." Karat instructed nicely. "Of course Mistress."

Bull looked at her with a stupid grin on his face. "Wow, you're good."

"Thanks Bull, I think I am too." And within minutes, King Rekuso was found and ready to go. "Now, all we have to do is find," Karat turned back and there was Yamato. "Hi!" "AHHH!"

"So, after the planning?" Bull two asked.

"Yeah, afraid so."

"At least we got something out of it, turned out Li found King Bakuso, so that's over with as well." Asado explained.

"Alright, the festival of lights are ready to go on tonight mistress, in about half an hour, the festival will start." Linten bowed to Karat.

"Oh, thank you so much! Now, will you be as so grateful to give my friend back his b-daman?" Karat asked.

"Of course Miss. Karat, but on one condition." Linten paused, Asado's eyes widened. "You all stay for the festival." Yamato frowned. He hate to turn down a good party.

"But, we need to get back to Cowtoon." Yamato stuttered.

"Alright, you stay for 15-30 minutes, and then I'll find a carriage to take you back to your home okay? Please stay, you made my day, and I'm now going to make yours." Karat pleaded.

"If you insist…" Asado trailed off.

"There's going to be food…" Linten started.

"WE'LL STAY!" And with that, it was settled, the festival will begin shortly.

The darkness of the night hit as fireworks lit the sky brightly with swirling colours of orange, red, green, blue, purple, yellow, pink, fuchsia, violet, and much more, in many different patterns. Asado looked up in awe as so did Bull, Yamato and Karat. Yamato closed his eyes. And that was how it felt to have helped save the world, that wonderful feeling was coming back to him now, beauty…

"Alright, I guess those tree climbing lessons helped me a lot on this, thanks to your keen eye Joshua." Joe said as he held Dragogale in his hands tightly.

"No worries, now let's be on our way to Cowtoon." Joshua said.

"Oh yeah, sweet, sweet, blasting."

"We must hurry before the other team has a chance to arrive there before us."

"Alright, let's go."

"Wen, Wen!" The brown haired teen lazily opened his eyes.

"Yeah, is it new years?" He asked.

"Come on! Earth to Wen's ridiculously small brain!" Asado shouted.

And with that, "HEY! My brain's not small!"

"That's better, why didn't you get Cobalt Saber earlier?"

"Because, I was busy dodging logs at Terry's place, and by the time I got the Armada Special, I was exhausted, can't blame a guy like me now can you?" Wen said as he was just about to black out again.

"Oh boy, I didn't want to do this but… I guess I have no choice." Yamato and Asado winked to each other as they dragged Wen into the carriage, literally. "Ouch!" He groaned. "Alright Karat, let us be on our way!"

"Hurry up! Run, keep it going!" Sly told himself. "Pretend it's tag, pretend it's tag." Gray and Terry muttered. "Exercise, body strength." Joe and Joshua muttered as well. They were striving to beat the carriage that was right beside them. So far, the race was pretty close. The carriage was on the left, and then Joe and Joshua, Gray and Terry, and then Sly at the far right.

"Uh oh." Karat said as the carriage's lights started to fade and the engines started to give a 'I give up' sound. "I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!"

Everyone immediately ran out, but they were way too behind to catch up at all. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yamato shouted as he reached out for Gray, who suddenly was at the front of the team. "Watch out Yamato." But it was too late.

A/N: I'm not that evil, read on! Don't worry, he didn't die or anything, he just had a very hard…….

Trip over a rock. And with that, Gray's team emerges the winner.

"YES! So when do we get to blast?" Joe asked Mie, who was busy eating.

"Get your own b-damans back, and then have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow's your day." Mie said as she gave a slight yawn. "Have a good adventure boys?"

"YOU BET!" They all shouted.

"That's good, and were your minds off b-daman for at least a while?"

"Errrrrrrrrr"

"That's alright, anything you want to ask me?"

"Yeah," Enjyu, Wen and Joshua stuttered.

"Yes?"

"WHY DID YOU THROW OUR B-DAMANS UP A TREE?"

Finally! This hard written part of this random fics are done! Finished! Congratulations, to me! YAY! You'll find the answer to the question above in the next chapter, which I'll reveal soon enough. I'm in a good and tiring mood too, because it took me a long to finish this, so don't expect an update any time soon. It'll probably be on a weekend, or a weekday if I'm feeling well. The reason why I'm so happy is because Battle B-daman's season finale's showing again in 3 weeks time, and I'll finally get to see my lost ep in a week's time, so yay! I'll probably update then if I'm glad. So far, my life's been pretty busy and boring, I've been waiting for the season finale of InuYasha as well, it'll be in 3 MONTHS! So, too bad for us InuYasha fans. (I am one)

Now, to two reviewers, I have considered making Wen the next main character for the next chapter, the preview is coming up around now or so, and that's not started just yet, so I'm working on it when my eyes don't hurt anymore. Oh and here's the poll for this chapter. No need to answer this one if you don't want to. If no one answers, it just won't happen, good and simple, more than one, I'll mix it up, one, that's the one.

Who do you want to be blasted?

Gray:

Terry:

Joe:

Joshua:

Cain:

Sly

It can be any character as long as it's in the 12, and not themselves. Only Cain and Li made short appearances, (On the phone, ooops, walkie talkie conversations) so those characters will shine soon. So don't worry, requests are always welcome, they'll get a turn so it doesn't really matter. OOC might happen sometimes, so be warned. Here's the preview, and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it!

_Everyone's a suspect, everyone... Well except for Joe and Bull. They're out of town, everyone else, I cannot trust. No siree. I do understand that it's not April Fools day, but why am I supposed to be pranked? AHHH! NO! I'm still injured can't they see that? Well, not exactly injured, but, still... I can't trust anyone..._

_Because I need to know, _

_Who,_

_and,_

_Why,_

_Did,_

_They,_

_STEAL,_

_MY_

_CAPE,_

_and _

_MASK!_

_Hope you liked that preview, worked it up a bit, it was random so it was just thought of. Alright, gotta go. Review this chapter, and the other chapter, which will be named: The cape and mask mystery, will be up quicker. Your thoughts make me feel comfortable, so please review. Thanks a lot if you do!_


	5. The cape and mask mystery

Random Fics  
Anime: Battle B'daman

Author: Sakura-Moonlight

**So, I came back! Lack of time, and lack of ideas. As I said previously, I write as my ideas flow. But usually I'll update when there's a preview in mind, or maybe if I'm too eager for you guys to see this. This piece of writing (meaning this particular chapter) isn't my best work. The story turned out pretty good as an idea, but then, I lack at my horror/mystery skills. So, as usual, I rely on my faithful reviewers. Watch out for my note at the end! And as for the title, nothing to do much with the actual thing, but it does affect the next chapter or maybe even the one after that. Thanks for sticking with me all the way now, I appreciate it. Now, bye to my blabbing, and onto your reading! Enjoy! (I hope...)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Battle B-daman. All stories were inspired by my pure imagination, and pretty evil minds too. This story is dedicated to all my reviewers. Thank you... Bows and leaves _**

Chapter 5

The cape and mask mystery

"So, the gang proven to finish Mie's ridiculous game in around a day, pretty impressive, but there's always more mischief and adventure to come. But who's the person that should be targeted?" The b-da mage asked as she sat in front of her TV.

"Let's find out!" The meowmeigos said at the same time.

_"Here's what happened last time!" _

_"That's alright, anything you want to ask me?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Yes?"_

_"WHY DID YOU THROW OUR B-DAMANS UP A TREE?"_

Ah, a beautiful day on July 8th, the weather has proven to be rather normal, not too hot at least, yet. Yamato yawned as he suddenly heard yelling nearby. He sighed. The cat café was big, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't be a little squishy around the edges. His bed was usually shared in four, and as for everyone else, they had 'little' problems with it. Yamato got up and got dressed, thinking that the problem was about the bed, surprisingly, it wasn't.

"Well, there simply wasn't enough room, I got to Blazing Kahn, and I thought, Enjyu would never look on a tree right? But then, the idea got so brilliant, I decided to throw King Bakuso and Dragogale up random trees too, considering that there's a million trees in the b-da world." Mie spoke.

"But, why ours?" Wen cried.

"First of all, Enjyu, with his anger management problems, would probably explode at the thought of his b-daman up upon a tree, and Wen, you probably would've done the same, right?" Mie asked.

"Er" Enjyu and Wen let out an awkward sound.

Flashback:

_Why would Mie throw my b-daman up a tree? Anime vein Scream Roar _

_Why would Mie throw my b-daman up a tree? What have I ever done to her? Anime vein Yell Extreme Violence_

Flashback ends

"That's, not true!" Wen yelled.

"But what about me?" Joshua asked.

"Oh, that was just hilarious." Mie giggled. Joshua looked at her with a strange expression on his face, and then left.

"Yo Mie, food, now!" Yamato said as Joshua left the room. Joshua shook his head. Idiot, haven't he learned his lesson by now?

"Did," "You," "Just" "Say" "YO MIE?" Mie screamed.

"no," Yamato whispered. "Alright Mister, outside, right now!" Yamato sighed as he exited the room. Enjyu shrugged as he left as well. Wen knew nothing else to do, so he followed Yamato outside.

"Alright Mister, what have I ever done to you? If you keep this up, which I have repeated a million times, you're going to have to MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD! GOT IT?" Mie screamed. Yamato felt scared. "yes"

Mie smiled suddenly. "Good, now no more of that." Yamato nodded quickly.

"Mie, me and Bull are going out alright, won't be back in around 2 or 3 days, we're off to a b-daman mechanic workshop." Joe said in the late morning.

"But Joe, you aren't a mechanic." Terry said.

"I know, but Bull here is, and I haven't been on a trip for a long time," Joe was cut off by Terry. "But, we just went on a hunt across the b-da world yesterday." Joe gave an anime vein, and then resumed. "But it'll be good company right?" Terry sighed.

"Alright Joe, remember not to get lost, and remember to bring some tissue alright?" Mie asked as she started to pack lunches.

"Tissues?" Joe asked, confused.

"Ha, hahaha" Bull said as snot came out of his nose.

"Tissues it is."

"Alright, if there is a b-da master, and he owns 17 b-daman, he died and left his will to his three sons. The oldest will get 1/2 of the b-daman, the second will get 1/3 of the b-daman, and the littlest will get 1/9 of the b-daman, how can the will person split it?" Joshua asked as they sat down underneath a tree. It was becoming rather boring these days.

"What good b-da master would only have 17 b-daman?" Terry asked.

"It's a math question." Gray answered.

"Of course, when has math ever helped us?" Yamato asked.

"He's got a point there." Wen said.

"Well, anyone going to answer?" Li asked.

"Afraid not, then, I can tell you the answer." Joshua told the gang.

"Go ahead, nothing else to do around here." Enjyu sighed as he lay back onto the tree.

"Do tell us Joshua." Leina said with excitement in her voice.

"Alright, since you're all so excited." Joshua faked a storyteller voice.

"Hello, is anyone here?" A small timid voice asked.

"Huh?" Terry's voice rang through.

"Yamato! Come here!" Mie called out shortly. Yamato looked confused but rang back to the café with everyone else. When he entered, his jaw went down and he blinked a hundred times. There stood, Yamato blinked again. A girl.

"This is Miss. Clarissa Watt, Miss. Karat's sister, she lived in an unknown town in the b-da world called Kalasta City. She just came out, trying to find her sister and father after escaping the crutch of the Shadow. She says that her town is highly developed and that it was created for people who escaped the Shadow Alliance long ago. Clarissa escaped just barely and ran until she fell into the underground tunnels, that lead to the city of Kalasta, it's rather small, but very resourceful." Mie spoke. The blonde girl nodded. She had darker blonde hair than Karat and was wearing a crystal necklace with an orange top and a blue skirt and blue shoes. She put a blue shawl over her top also. Her hair were let out and her eyes were sapphire.

"How? I mean, how can that city be undiscovered?" Gray asked, clearly confused.

"Well," Clarissa spoke for the first time. "It wasn't finished building until almost after Marda B attacked, so he didn't have the time to notice it. He was aiming for Neon City so I tried to go and warn my sister before it happened. I knew before everyone else because our city was so close to Marda B's base. We had all the secret information and spies there too. Enjyu and Joshua helped out a lot. So did some of the other Shadow Alliance members." Yamato's eyes widened.

"You mean," "Enjyu," Terry followed. "and," Li spoke. "Joshua," Cain said after, "Actually," Gray's eyes were big, "helped," Wen followed Gray, "out" Liena was into it too. "A GIRL?"

"Well, yes, and they did a great job too, until we lost contact with Enjyu and we knew he was gone. And then the attacks started and I wasn't able to go to Neon City. So I stayed back at Kalasta City until I was sure it was finished building so everyone could stay until I got back. But I'm probably on the wrong route right?" Clarissa asked.

"It's alright Clarissa, Bull here, knows Karat, all of us too, so we can visit anytime you want." Mie said sweetly.

"Alright, but in the meantime, I, want to know what happened during the war I, we were ready with defence, but we couldn't see while we set up the shield. One of the other reasons why Marda B didn't notice us. We got a shield that are made from pure b-da Besarion crystals that allow us to be protected and so the enemy doesn't see us at all. I'm wearing it on my neck right now, as a symbol that I'll always remember Kalasta City." Clarissa went on.

"Oh, that's, interesting." Wen spoke. Clarissa gave a small grin. "Yeah, I guess it is, now what happened?" Clarissa was so excited.

"Well, I should start by saying, I am awesome!" Yamato said, and everyone knew, it was going to be a long, long day.

"Alright, bedtime everyone." Mie said as Armada started to snore. It was like an alarm clock. First nap in the morning, lunch, second nap, time to come inside, third nap, bedtime. Mie smiled to herself as everyone ran to their room, all struggling to get a space in the bed, because they usually shared. Armada was easier, he could fall asleep anywhere. Clarissa shared with Liena for that night. Yamato, Terry, and Gray managed to squeeze themselves in the tiny thing. Wen, Li, and Enjyu would be forced to share too. But usually Enjyu would wake up in the middle of the night and grab a sleeping bag instead, or Wen would 'accidentally' fall down and sleep on the floor. Li was usually stuck in the middle because Wen and Enjyu still had problems, and wouldn't get near each other. That made it hard for Li to try to get out. Cain, Joshua, Sly, and Asado usually shared the living room. Sly usually slept on the couch, Asado would lean into a chair, Cain would take out a sleeping bag and Joshua would sleep in one too. Not too much problems there.

"Alright, quick, I want the middle space this time!" Yamato yelled as he ran to his bed and sat himself in the middle before Gray and Terry got there.

"Aww, no fair lad, I wanted the middle," Terry groaned.

"I don't want to take sides but Terry would be in the middle better than you Yamato, you usually just take all the blankets and we usually get pushed off the bed." Gray explained.

"But, I don't do that, do I?" Yamato asked. Gray and Terry sighed, and gave a slight nod together. "Oh well, good night!" Yamato pulled over the covers and dozed off before Gray and Terry got onto the bed, and immediately took most of the bed. Gray looked as Terry.

"Want to take the chance?"

"No way, sleeping bag?"

"Sleeping bag it is."

"Now, since the gang's asleep, let's move on to the others!" The b-da mage called out as she held out a remote and changed the channel, switching into another room, except it was a rather noisy and dark one.

"I called it this time, I wanted to go on the bed." Wen yelled.

"No, it was my turn!" Enjyu shouted.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Li asked nervously.

"NO!" The two shouted, making the young 9 year old rather scared.

"Can't you guys keep it down? We're trying to do nothing, and Asado's sleeping." Sly whispered as he saw the two boys arguing.

"What's going on?" Cain asked.

"You ask me, I'd rather sleep on the ground." Li muttered as he went to get a sleeping bag, leaving Enjyu and Wen baffled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the usual fighters, well, you know the rules." Mie said, coming around to see all the commotion.

_Oh no…_

"PLEASE! DON'T GET ME STUCK WITH THIS IDIOT!" Enjyu shouted, half way pleading.

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM! HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT!" Wen shouted.

"No can do. This bed is more than enough for two people, three people, one can go on the floor, two, you guys can share. You're more than responsible." Leaving the two with a sigh.

"Karat, just know that I'm coming for you, and that the rightful throne will become mine." Clarissa said to herself as she looked out at the moonlight. Liena was fast asleep. The blonde girl gave a soft sigh. "I'll reclaim myself…"

"So, let's take a short break while they're sleeping. In the city of Kalasta, Marda B has not yet discovered them because of the Besarion crystals. And while Clarissa still has it around her neck, she is well protected in case anyone attacks her. But that's not the real point. Around 11 years ago, Mr. Watt's wife gave birth to a beautiful pair of twins, twin sisters, but passed away in the process while having giving him nothing, but pure light. She named the older one Clarissa, after her wife, Claire, and the younger one Karat, after the hidden city of Kalasta." The b-da mage said.

"Yes, long ago," The big cheese started.

"It's not time yet!" The b-da mage shouted.

"Oh?"

"Okay, now it is."

"Alright, long ago, after Marda B started to slowly regain his own powers, he created the Shadow Alliance, and with his first member Ababa, he tracked down many others, some were the main ones, which you should know, some were ones that laid back and did all the dirty work, or were at training facilities, either forced to, or wanting to as well. Back then, Marda B knew that Armada would try to protect the world as soon as Enjyu got Lightning Kahn, so he knew that some one would be a threat to his ultimate plan. However, he had no doubt in his abilities that he would take over the world and carry on his undefeated record." The big cheese panted.

"Yes, and while Marda B gained the abilities to brainwash people, control them, spy on people from afar, read their memories when they were brainwashed, he also had the amazing ability to know who has a strong potential as a b-da player. As Marda B gathered up his forces, one of his first supposed to be members was Clarissa. Back then, Clarissa was clever, and only the will to get back to her city kept her going on. But Marda B didn't notice how much she had influenced other members as she went, having secret spies in the Alliance to overthrow him. Partly, it helped, for she had known Asado before she had arrived in Kalasta City, before he became a super five field guardian and kept in touch. So Asado and Joe have been notified by Clarissa's clever cameras and devices that Yamato and the gang needed help."

"Alright, enough with that, let's skip ahead to the morning!"

The silent café was so peaceful, so, quiet, so nice, so…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rather disturbing. Armada turned his body slightly as he snored off again. Mie's eyes popped open as soon as the scream was heard. She grabbed a jacket and ran to the direction of the scream. Her pace slowed down as she neared the room of the scream. "Figures." She muttered and opened the door.

"What is it this time? Pushing off the bed? No sheets? Floor too warm?" Mie yelled as she walked in. Surprisingly, Enjyu was nowhere in sight, and neither was Li. Only Wen was out in the open, Mie looked at him strangely, and there was another scream coming from the young teen.

"What's wrong?" Mie asked. Wen gave a low growl. Then Mie heard a soft grumble in the nearby closet. She sighed. Figures…

"Some, one, took MY, CAPE AND MASK!" Mie plugged her ears from trying to explode with the amount of noise he was making. After a while, he calmed down a bit, but he still looked like he was steaming. "Come on, let's go discuss this, in a nice no yelling way."

As Mie practically dragged Wen out the door, a soft release sigh was heard in the closet. The closet door came down with a bam. And Enjyu scrambled out along with Li. "Remind me to get myself a new roommate." He muttered as he left the room as well. Li shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if Wen really was his brother…

"So, let me get this straight. A maniac broke in the night while Enjyu rolled onto the floor, grabbed your cape and mask, laughed manically, and broke threw the window it came in and smashed it to bits FOR NO REASON?" Mie asked loudly as they sat at the table.

Wen gave a slight nod. "That's right, or maybe…" He paused. "I just saw some shadow come into the room through the door at night and I thought I was imagining, and the next thing you know, they're gone!" Mie sighed. Typical of him. "How am I supposed to survive without my secret identity? We're going to Neon City in three days! How am I supposed to live with it?"

"Well, you can start by not screaming in my ear." Yamato said, obviously hurt.

"Sorry Yamato, but still…"

"Come on, it's not such a big deal! It's just fabric."

"Yeah lad, don't you think the hat and the clothes give it all away?"

"Terry's right…"

"Why would you need that anyways?"

Everyone turned to Li, who was looking rather strangely at everyone. He blinked. "What? Am I supposed to comment?" A lot of nods, and a scream of yeah. "Um, it's alright with me?"

"Meow?" Tommi replied as well.

"Finally, someone who's on my side!" Wen cried happily.

"But how can you find that? It's obvious that it's someone who lives here or it'll be impossible coming in with that super B-da Besarion crystal shield around the café." Terry observed.

"Yeah, but if you want to find it, it can be anyone here, you can't guess who's who, and you can't depend on anyone." Cain replied as well, getting in all the commotion.

Wen's gaze turned a bit soft after hearing those words, trust is one of the hard things he earned in life, it's just kind of hurtful to hear it used. But then, it caused him an idea as well. "You're right Cain." He spoke up. "I am?"

"Yeah, I can't trust anyone, because anyone here could've taken it… With a motive. Now, let's see, it's not April Fools day just yet, but I always did wonder why I was the prank target all the time. So… I can't trust anyone, can I?"

"That's, not what I meant Wen, you see," But he was cut off. "All of you, into my office, now!" The command was greeted with a series of sweat drops. "Brother?" Li asked nervously. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but, you hardly have a room, rather than an office."

"Alright, now list of suspects, none, motives, none, whereabouts of the stolen item, none, sidekick, none, cool detective name, none." Wen looked at his list with a lot of thought and smacked his head for ideas. "Darn it head, why was I born as the guy with no ideas?"

3 days later… Trip to Neon City

"Alright, get ready! It's time to head out to Neon City, full thrusters!" Mie commanded as she pushed the pedal as the café moved forward rather slowly with a soft ice cream truck background music. "Hehe, we might have to reschedule."

2:31:12 pm. In the palace of the Watt family

"I, haven't been here… In a long time…" Clarissa said after setting foot upon the palace that she was born in.

"And I'm still capeless…" Wen muttered.

"And stop wining would you brother; this isn't something you can do whenever you please."

"I was going to say that get over it because it's just worthless material, but yeah, that could do just fine." Enjyu said carelessly.

"Welcome! So, what brings you back to Neon City once again young champions?" Mr. Watt asked.

"Well, I was hoping to introduce," Armada started, but was quickly cut off.

"Hello father, I'm back." Clarissa cut in. Mr. Watt's eyes turned to the source of sound which came from a certain blonde girl. "C-Claire," He stuttered. "No, my name is Clarissa, why won't you ever remember my name? You always seemed to remember Karat's just fine…" Clarissa muttered.

"What's going on daddy? Why aren't you glad to have my sister back?" Karat asked, coming from behind of him, looking at her twin sister.

"Clarissa, you weren't ever supposed to come back. No, you weren't supposed…" Mr. Watt muttered to himself softly.

"Surprised to see your daughter back again? I can see why!" Mie smiled at the father in front of her.

"You, why, I, I don't understand… No…" Mr. Watt shook his head several times before taking a seat in a chair.

"You want to talk about it daddy?" Karat asked sweetly.

"No thanks honey. Why, don't you take the others downstairs, I'm sure they'll like what they see." Mr. Watt replied.

"Which room?"

"In preparation…" He trailed off. Adding a silent reply: "today of all days…"

"Alright, should I say…?"

"I think they should know everything." Mr. Watt replied to his daughter. "Mie, Armada? You have a minute?" The two nodded as they sat down, and everyone went down with Karat.

"Karat, what were you talking about back there?" Yamato asked.

"You'll see," She gave a slight giggle as she walked down the narrow corridor.

"This feels, awfully familiar." Gray said to himself.

"Yeah lad,"

"Are we supposed to feel that way?" Asado asked, irritated.

"Maybe." Joshua replied.

"Here. This is the room of my mother. Miss. Claire Watt. She, died when she gave birth to Clarissa and me, Clarissa's name symbolizes her, and mine symbolizes the lost city of Kalasta." Karat explained.

"Oh… But, I thought no one knew about Kalasta City." Cain said to himself.

"No, they didn't, at least Marda B didn't, but we all knew. We knew Clarissa would escape with her cleverness moves and her quick thinking, but when she didn't return, we knew she snuck out at Kalasta City. The reason none of you knew, is because we don't talk about it so Marda B won't have a clue. It seemed to have worked." Karat explained once again.

"So that's why."

"Yeah, that's why." She said as she flicked the lights on, and the room shined up immediately. Golden glows, silver lights, lanterns, fireflies, shiny rainbow necklaces, glittering bottles, glow in the dark sticks, all lights shone beautifully in the now lit up room with a starry background wallpaper. "Wow…" That was all there was to describe the scene.

There was a big table and laid out everywhere was plates of gold and silver, sparkling along with the beautiful lights. Some had food on it, some not. The chairs were brown, but with a velvet seat pillow on each and every seat. "FOOD!" Yamato screamed as he scrambled onto a chair, but Gray held him back with the help of everyone else. "But, FOOD!" Yamato screamed again.

"It's not ready yet Yamato, it's also, not a celebration at all." Karat sighed.

"But, then, what's with the food?"

"You don't understand, my mother Claire did all she could to send her light of spirit into us, and that's why she died. Because she had no more strength to try to save the b-da world. You may not know this, but every single one of our parents had the power to save the b-da world even back then." Karat started. No one knew she had this much knowledge, that they failed to receive.

"My wife Claire was young back then, her beauty was unimagined and she held a reasonable amount of spiritual light powers back then. Every one of the heroes we have today, had parents who had the power to save the world, even back then. Marda B was only a minor threat then, but we still couldn't manage to defeat him. Only after you, Armada, created Cobalt Blade and Lightning Kahn, did Marda B knew that the wielder of Cobalt Blade would be a big threat in his plans." Mr. Watt said.

"And he didn't want that, after discovering Cobalt Blade and Lightning Kahn's existence, he wanted to steal them so there would be no other threat left. From what you told me, Bierce's goal wasn't to only get the best b-da battle ever, it was also… To close any chances of Marda B's defeat."

"So, you mean, Marda B existed back then too? In our parent's early days?" Gray asked.

"Yes, some joined him, some resisted, but in the end, everyone stood together like you are doing now." Clarissa stood into the story. Karat smiled softly.

"But, if this is true, then, why didn't they attack me earlier?" Armada asked.

"Simple. He knew that the spirits they hold was strong, but they didn't band together to increase their strength in any way. In fact, none of them knew each other well, and their friendship was nothing but dust in the air. Friendship was one of the main reasons they came through for the b-da world, and that's why the older generation didn't succeed, but Marda B still needed other things, to succeed in his own plan as well."

As Karat continued, no one noticed the door slowly creak open a bit and close again softly. They were so involved in the story to notice at all.

"I do not know the details, but now you know. Every one of you don't have decent parents to take care of you. Enjyu, Wen, Li, Gray, Liena, Bull, and others as well, that's because your parents sacrificed themselves in order for their next generation to succeed where they failed. By,"

"Transferring their spirits of whatever was their strongest point, into the people they wished to carry on their goal, their life force dies off because it is not strong enough to hold the body any longer. As for Yamato, and Terry, Yamato's parents had so much energy that they couldn't wait until he was older to transfer it, so left him with the cats before they died, and Terry's parents had so much hold in their own spirits, that they could stay alive by meditating and having faith."

"So, my mother had the power to make the energies inside of her grow as her b-daman's energy grew as her heart grew lighter. That's why,"

"I love light so much today. Claire was the light in my life, and Clarissa reminded me so much of her, that I was, almost happy when she disappeared. Karat wasn't as reminding, but I loved them both. Clarissa was supposed to take over the throne, but, I wasn't sure who was supposed to now, that I separated from the person I cared about the most… And the worst part is, Karat and Clarissa are turning 13 on August 1st. It's the crowning time, to decide who rules. That doesn't give me much time to decide… And I hate to hurt either of them, but, what can I do?" Mie listened with much sympathy.

"So, I think I stalled for enough time. Dig in!" Karat said sweetly as the gang noticed the food was finished and set up. "Oh yeah! Sweet, Sweet, food, here I come! YAY!" Yamato screamed as he sat down and gave his tummy a nice vacation as it was stuffed with food. Li couldn't' help but look around. His older brother was nowhere to be seen. He shook his head lightly. He could never guess what goes in that brain of his, it always surprised him plenty. He decided to ignore that little voice in his head that told him something strange was going on. He ignored it. It was easy along with the "No, that's mine!" "MINE!" "I called it first!"

Days passed on, and still, Wen seemed to have disappeared from the face of the B-da World. No where… But that wasn't the only problem. August 1st was tomorrow, and Mr. Watt's decision was left in mid air. No one knew what he wished to happen. And he had to decide soon, because in less than 24 hours, he'd be making a speech announcing the new queen of Neon City.

"Aha! I knew it! This has to be the answer! It has to be! I know, I know who took it! And it's definitely clear, because all the clues led right to it. I know who… And you can't hide it any longer, because I know… No one betrays me like that, except for you…"

Alright. So, sucky right? I know... I needed an major female OC, so yeah. Clarissa Watt, how about that. Joe and Bull are still away, just so you know, and all the mumble jumbo came along with the OC, so, don't count on it being true. I usually think about b-daman stories, but don't write them down cuz they're too long and unorganized, and blah, blah, blah, but it came to me that the b-daman gang had parents who could stop the world, but friendship wasn't on their side. So, yeah... Imagine who's who, and what's what. It's interesting once you think about it. Okay, enough with my blabbing. (Gotta stop doing that! Hits self on head)

Here's the question of the chapter! Keep in mind that the last paragraph is in Wen's words. Who do YOU think was the criminal? (Well, not exactly, criminal, but you know what I mean!) Send it in with your review! It'll make me happy! Here's the next chapter preview. Don't count on it for another week or so. I'm extremely busy... Sorry bout that, but I didn't think this story would go on for a long time, but now, maybe it will...

Chapter 6: Neon City, Birthday Party!

_The age of thirteen. We've arrived. But the pressure reigns on. Who will dad choose? Who will be the victor in the end? Who will gain control of Neon City? And... How can he choose it like this?_

_I don't need this..._

_I don't want it..._

_I can always depend on..._

_I can take... away..._

_I... have to...no..._

_Can't you see...inside..._

_If hurting...then...don't want... I'm...and never...turn back..._

How's that? A good preview? The bottom portion is of the POVs of the twins. The ... means pauses. These words were not from the story, but my own head. Try to fill in the words. I try not to spill TOO much clues in my stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but it's definitely not my best work. Have a nice trip reading, and remember to review please!


End file.
